Not So Happy Ever After
by Mika3
Summary: What happens when Inu-Yasha refuses Kagome and she runs off only to find a mysterious man...demon...thingy...ah hell, it's FLUFFY! (R) rating for future Ch. I think.....
1. Screw You!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters. So don't sue me!!  
  
AN: Hi all!! Well, guess what, if you don't like this story I'm really sorry, but this is how I'd make things go if I had my way. But I don't so all I can do is write about it on fanfiction. See Key word FICTION! So this is NOT what happened!! This is my way! *Inu- Yasha comes in the room*  
  
Inu: You always get your way!  
  
Mika: Of course I do!! I'm the Author here!  
  
Inu: Well, Miss moody!! What are you writing about?  
  
*Whispers in his ear*  
  
Inu: WHAT THE HELL!!! NO!! You better not!!  
  
Mika: Oh, I am!  
  
Inu: Not unless I kill you first!!  
  
*Inu runs at her. Mika dodges and and hog ties him and throws him in a corner*  
  
Mika: ^_^ Just sit there and be a good little boy!  
  
Inu: YOU BIT- *Puts tape over his mouth*  
  
Mika: ^_^ Now, now!! Just sit back and relax and let my ruin your life!! Ok so anyway, on with the story people!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been 6 months since Kagome's mission had ended and only 4 months since she graduated highschool. She knew that soon she'd be heading off to college, but she had to see Inu-Yasha one more time before she left. She sat in her bedroom everynight remembering the time that Inu-Yasha had held her in his arms and they sat there together starring at the stars. He had not admitting to loving her, but she just knew that he did! There was no doubt in her mind!  
  
Today was just an ordinary day, the sun shone brightly and the wind rustled the leaves ever so slightly. Kagome awoke starring at her ceiling and of course thinking of Inu-Yasha. 'I'm going to so see him! I can't stand it anymore, I just have to be with him!' She junped from her bed and got dressed in record time, then packed her backpack with the main nessities and headed for the shrine where the well lay dormant. 'I can't wait to see him! It's been almost 5 months since I've seen him.'  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
Kagome cringed at the sound of her mothers shrill voice yelling for her. "What is it?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Where do you think?"  
  
"Don't get snappy with me. You may be considered an adult, but I'm still your mother. I still rule over you."  
  
".Sorry."  
  
"You're going to see that Inu-Yasha character aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please don't be gone long. You and I need to sit down and talk about what your college situations are."  
  
"Fine. I won't be gone that long." 'I'm only going to saty for 2 weeks.'  
  
"Good. See you when you get back honey!"  
  
"Bye mom." Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she opened the door to the shrine and slipped in. When she looked down at the well, her thoughts went back to the time she was frist drawn into the well, when she first met Inu- Yasha. She smiled at her thoughts and then with hestation jumped in the well. She closed her eyes as her world turned into a blur of bright colors. When she opened them she was now in the fuedaul era where Inu-Yasha lived. She climbed to the top of the well and looked about her. She threw off her pack and placed next to the well. 'Where are you...' she thought. Inu was no where to be seen. 'He usually comes bounding out of the trees and greets me with a smile.....and a crude remark..' -_-; "INU-YA-" Her yell was cut short as a hand covered her mouth and spun her around. She was starring into the yellow eyes of....INU-YASHA!!  
  
"Inu-Yasha!!" She smiled and wraped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I knew you'd return." He returned her smile and hugged her in a tight embrace. "It took you long enough to come back though. I was about ready to go to you."  
  
"You missed me that much huh?"  
  
"Uh...Oh.Uh. Yea...No!" He cut the embrace and turned his back to Kagome so she couldn't see him blush. 'I can't believe I said that, but then again I can't believe she's back! I guess I have missed her. I knew it was her as soon as she came through the well. God look at her, he's gorgeous!! I know this time she's going to stay with me! FOREVER!'  
  
'Still the same old Inu-Yasha!' "Oh I see...."  
  
"Kagome??" A small voice came from behind her. "Kagome is that you?"  
  
"SHIPPOU!!!"  
  
"IT IS YOU!" The two ran towards each other and hugged.  
  
"Wow look how much you've grown!! You're almost as tall is Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"I know!! ^_^ and one day I'll most likely be taller than him."  
  
"Like hell you will!" Inu-Yasha muttered.  
  
"Wow, I've missed you guys!"  
  
"I've missed you too, Kagome! Are you going to be staying with us this time?"  
  
"I don't think so Shippou."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm to be going away to college soon."  
  
Inu-Yasha's heart sunk into his stomach. "What do you mean you're leaving?!"  
  
"I have to go to college. I need to get away from my mom and start my own life."  
  
"But that means you'll never come here again!!"  
  
"I wouldn't say never, but it won't be very often."  
  
"But....but...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, we'll just have to make your time here a good one."  
  
^_^ "Yeah! So Shippou, you have a girl friend yet?"  
  
"Huh? Oh....not yet, but I know that some where out there is the perfect fox girl for me!!"  
  
"Of course she is!" Kagome turned and looked at Inu-Yasha, his head was down and he was pouting. "Inu, what the matter?"  
  
"Nothing! Let's go...my brothers sent is near, we should go the the village. I know Keade will want to see you."  
  
".Ok..."  
  
The original 3 walked forward towards the Keade's village. When Keade say Kagome she starred in amazement at the grown up Kagome. The two talked and ate until the sun set. When the moon was high and the stars glimmered like diamonds, Kagome went outside to look at the sky. SHe walked to the top of a near by hill, but at the top she was no longer alone. 'Inu-Yasha? What is he doing up here.' She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, slightly startling him.  
  
"Ka-Kagome! What are you doing up here?"  
  
"I came to look at the stars.....like that one night when we were together."  
  
"Ah, I see." Inu, smiled and looked back up into the sky. "It's a beautiful night."  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you really have to leave?"  
  
"I'm afarid I do."  
  
"Why can't you stay here with m-..us."  
  
"I told you already. Besides, I've come to ask you to come back with me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha....I-I love you. I want you to come back with me and be with me forever."  
  
"I--I--"  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"I can't?"  
  
"Why? Don't you...love me?"  
  
Here Inu-Yasha did the most stupid thing. Out of pure habit his brain clicked into smug mode. "How could a love a human?"  
  
0_0 "What?!"  
  
"You heard me, how could I love a human?"  
  
"YOU JERK!" Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she smacked Inu-Yasha away from her. Just then Inu-Yasha clicked back into real life just as Kagome turned to run away. "Wait! Kagome! Come back!" He reached out and grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"SIT!" Although the mission was over, Keade still hadn't taken the prayer beads off of Inu-Yasha's neck, thus the word Kagome shouted sent him flying face first into the ground. He looked up at her as tears streamed down her face. "I can't believe I wasted so many thoughts and dreams and tears on you! You were just using as you 'jewel' girl!"  
  
"Ka-"  
  
"SIT! I never want to speak to you again!" With that Kagome turned and ran away into the woods. 'Shit, what have I done to her? I'm such an idiot.' Inu-Yasha got up, dusted himself off and walked in the direction Kagome ran.  
  
'THE BASTARD!! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!' Kagome ran until she came to a hot srings where she stopped and sat behind a stone looking over the fuming water. "I can't believe he did this to me..." *sniff* She starred into the vapors and saw a figure swimming in the water. It was a man, she was sure of that and he very well toned. He watched him swim until he walked out of the water, even though he was about110 yards away, she still could make out every curve and crease in his body. The man shook out his long white hair and turned, facing Kagome, but witohut seeing her. Kagome blushed at what she saw. He WAS VERY WELL BUILT. He jumped back into the water and began to swim around again.  
  
"KAGOME?!?!" Inu-Yasha had lost her sent and was searching franticly for him. Kagome heard his call and peeked around the rock to see if he was anywhere near her. When all was clear she turned back around to see bright yellow eyes starring back at her. She tried to scream, but no sound came out, only a slight squeak. "Hush, girl."  
  
"Sess-Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
"Hmm...where you the one watching me?"  
  
"Uh, uh,uh."  
  
"I'll take it by your blushing that yes you were...I suspect you liked what you saw."  
  
'Pervert.' "..."  
  
"Why are you back, I thought we would be rid of you after you finished your mission."  
  
"You whould have and you shall be very soon. you stupid little half brother, just made a huge mistake!  
  
"That doesn't surprise me." Then there was silence. Kagome looked down, but felt Sesshou's eyes burning holes into her. She looked up at him and starred into his eyes. A peice of his wet hair fell into his face and Kagome instinctively brought her hand up and put it back int it's place. Then she ran her finger tips across his tattooed cheeks. Sesshou closed his eyes and purred slightly. This brought back Kagome back to reality, she quickly drew her hand back and looked away from him again. "I'm. Sor- sorry." She stammered, but in reply was a soft whisper in her ear. "Don't be." Sesshou picked up her hand and brought it back to his face and brought her eyes to his "...don't....be..." He moved in closer, Kagome closed her eyes as he kissed her. He was strong but gentle and soon Kagome was kissing him back. His tounge asked for entrance into her mouth and she granted it, it's wish. Their tounges fought a never ending battle. Both wanting more than they were getting. 'What am I doing.' Kagome's brain screamed at her. 'I don't care anymore, it's not like I'm hurting anything.' Kagome then completly melted into his arms and the two were lost in their kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KAGOME?!" 'Damnit where is she? I didn't mean what I said......I-I DO love her!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Ok so I'm don'e now. Hope ya'll liked it. Please R&R!!!  
  
Inu: I can't believe you did that to me!  
  
Mika: Hey!!! I thought I had tape over your mouth! 


	2. Inside Out

InsideOut Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters. So don't sue me!!

AN: It's been a while since I've sat down and written a story. I'm glad to be back! I still love Inu-Yasha, FY, and Kenshin. Thanks to all those who never forgot me!! Here we go!

Kagome was amazed at how gentle, yet fiery the kiss Sesshou had placed upon her lips was. She liked it in fact; it was something real, not fickle like the words Inu-Yasha always used. She fell into a trance like state and let the heat of the moment take her. Sesshou ran his clawed hands down her legs and wrapped them around her waist. He searched inside her mouth for a bit longer then broke the kiss.

"Kagome..."

"Hmm" Things around Kagome were hazy, she felt so warm in his arms and for the first time since entering Inu's world, she felt loved.

"Kagome, I want to make you mine."

"Nani? Yours?"

"Yes, forget my brother. I know your thoughts linger on him, but he will do nothing for you. So will you do it? Will you become mine? All I can give you is my love, besides, has my brother ever said I love you?"

"Well..." Suddenly the bushes were pulled away from around the two new lovers as Inu-Yasha burst onto the scene.

"No, I haven't! But I will, and I do Kagome! I love you, I LOVE you, I LOVE YOU!!!" Tears hinted in his eyes as he looked upon the woman he loved laying in the arms of his brother. He had to change her mind, he just had to.

"Inu...I...I...You're too late. I've forgotten you and your unrequited love. Just leave...You lost your chance, LEAVE!"

"Kago.."

"LEAVE!!"

"You heard her brother; she doesn't want some HALF breed."

"Sesshou, you...you BASTARD! Kagome how could you give up on me like this? I thought you loved me! Why? WHY KAGOME?"

"I told you to FUCKING leave! You had your chance, you ruined it, Sesshou told me he actually loves me and I'm afraid I've loved him for this long also. It is possible to love two people at the same time ya know, and I think I've loved him more than you." Kagome knew she was lying, she had love Inu-Yasha since day 1. As she thought though, she felt as though she had, had a secret love for Sesshou for a while too.

"So just beat it Inu-Yasha, I will never be yours, I belong to Sesshou."

Sesshou looked at her, wide eyed..."You accept my offer then?"

"Of Course..." Kagome looked into his eyes and placed a small meaningful kiss on his lips.

Inu-Yasha just stared, not knowing what to do. He wanted to kill his brother and take Kagome in his arms. He wanted her and her alone. No other woman would ever calm the fire she had lit within him. He was defeated though. He would never have Kagome; he would never taste her sweet lips or feel the smoothness of her skin. He would become nothing without her.

"If this is your decision Kagome, then consider me dead to you."

"Then so be it."

With that, Inu-Yasha gazed one last time upon Kagome and turned and walked away into the darkness. Kagome looked at Sesshou...

"I'm yours now...take me."

"Hmm evil grin, not here...I'll take you to my home...our home."

"Sesshou, I can't stay here in your world, I need to go back to mine and go to college. I don't want to leave you though. Will you come back with me?"

"Give me a few nights with you sleeping by my side to think about it. Now let me get dressed and we'll go to rest at what will be your new home for the next few days."

Sesshou stood above Kagome; she studied his body...his long white hair stuck to his well toned body. He looked as if he had been chiseled out of stone, he was so perfect. She knew she made the right decision, being with him.

Sesshou slowly put on his clothes thinking of what had just happened. He had finally beaten his brother at something, he got Kagome. He knew this would do more damage to Inu-Yasha than anything he could have ever thought up. He loved Kagome though, indeed Sesshou knew he had finally found his mate, even if he would bare him half demon children, he didn't care, she was the one. He turned back towards Kagome, picked her up and jumped into the trees, scaling across the tops of them as if running on a flat surface. All Kagome did was snuggle against his chest and softly whisper, "I love you."

Inu-Yasha left the area not even thinking twice. He knew he had lost her, she belonged to Sesshou now. He stumbled along an over grown path that he did not remember well, but its sent was all too familiar. He soon came upon a huge tree, vines covered its dead branches, he knew this tree, it was the one Kagome had freed him from so many months ago. He caressed its knotted bark and stared at the exact place he had been trapped.

He walked around the area of the tree, surveying it. He was about to circle it a third time when he saw something glint in the moon light. It was just an arrow...no... it was THE arrow that had trapped him centuries before Kagome. He touched the tip and found it to still be sharp, blood spilled from his self induced, tiny wound. He saw the blood...he let it slide down his arm, he felt almost free watching this. The tiny would closed quickly though, but he wanted that release again, so he cut his left arm, vertically, along a protruding vein and watched the blood splash to the ground. He felt no pain, nothing was as painful as losing Kagome. He began to think...

'What am I still doing here...I have no place on Earth anymore. I was only here for Kagome and now I don't even have her. What is there left for me to live for?'

He took the arrow head and cut again, only deeper into the already bleeding wound, then into his other arm, his legs, his stomach, his chest, finally his throat. All creatures it the wild know, if you want to kill your prey, you go for the throat. At first he hesitated, thinking of Kagome and how he did not want to leave her this way, but Inu-Yasha never left a job unfinished and cut into both sides of his throat, piercing both Jugular veins. He felt the warmth leaving his body, his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. For the first time he could feel the true weight of his fathers sword. His strength was leaving him, demon and human blood drained from his body with every beat of his heart. Finally the heart slowed its beating...the lungs stopped their breathing and with his last breath, Inu-Yasha cried to the world...

"KAGOME! I love you...I'm...sorry..."

And with that, his eyes closed and his once earnestly beating, demon heart, died.

AN: Buwahahahaha Stay tuned!

Inu-Yasha: I hate you!

Mika: Doesn't everyone sniff I feel so in dark corner and cries


	3. Out with the old, In with the new

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters. So don't sue me!!

AN: Thank you all for your reviews. There was one I didn't really appreciate, but maybe I needed their criticism. Anywho, thank you all! The more reviews I receive the more I will continue writing. Oh and I'm not holding Inu-Yasha captive anymore!!! So all those who love him can have him back!

'She's beautiful,' Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, thought as he gazed upon the young miko, Kagome, who slept in his bed. He had watched her all night, he watched her toss and turn and even a couple of times moan his name, but he never went into the same bed as her. Everything was still too new for him; she was something sacred and was not to be touched until the right time came. The sun peeked its weary head over the Mountains and Sesshou rose to wake Rin from her slumber and leave Kagome to rest a while longer. He walked down an open hall and smelt the air the breeze brought in. His nose curled at the scent...death was in the air. He inhaled again...it was a demon...a...a... dog demon. 'Inu-Yasha?' He thought. The very thought of his brother finally dead brought pleasurable chills down his spine, he must go see if it was true. He left Rin a quick not and slide it under her door and then shot across the trees until he found him, his brother, dead.

He bent down over the already rotting flesh and saw the arrow he had used. "Suicide, what an imbecile." He muttered aloud. He felt a heartless glee from the sight, all the blood had dried, but it was still there, covering much of the earth below the fallen body. "Stupid brother. You wasted your life...and your love, Kagome is mine now."

"Like hell she is brother!!" Sesshou had caught the scent of the intruder too late and the person, demon, thingy, came down on him.

"I will get her back Sesshou!!"

"Inu...Inu-Yasha?! But you're dead! How...I...wait..." He studied the intruder and it defiantly smelled of Inu-Yasha, but didn't look it. He had long black hair, brown eyes, and "human" ears. It became clear to Sesshou that only the demon side of his brother died and the human remain, but only half alive.

"You will not take her from me Sesshou!"

"What will you do about it? Huh? You are a human now, you're nothing compared to me."

"You will not WIN!"

"Don't you understand? You've already lost!"

"If you loved her so much, how is it you did not claim her until she came back to see me...ME, Sesshou!"

"She was My enemy...my demon instincts would not allow me near her without thinking I hated her, I soon realized that hate cannot cover up love, and I didn't admit it until she had left our world, when she came back though...there was no stopping me when you told her off."

"WHY?" The human Inu-Yasha was screaming at Sesshou uncontrollably. Sesshou got tired of him bickering and grabbed Inu by his throat.

"Listen to me, brother! You have lost! Do not try and fight me, you are human now! I can easily kill you!

"Then do it! DO IT!"

"QUIET!" Sesshou threw Inu in a tree, knocking the wind out of him. "Even if you are human, you are still my brother. Leave you idiot, just go and forget Kagome. Leave now before I remember how much I hate you."

Inu-Yasha silently got up, looked at his brother, and then took off running into his forest. A hissing noise came from behind Sesshou and he turned to see Inu-Yasha's dead demon body gone from sight. A new scent was in the air..."Kikyo," he whispered. "All of this is just too confusing," he said talking to himself. "What did I just do...I let my sworn enemy go. He's no threat to me anymore, he's only human." Yet he still felt weary of letting him brother go. He was about to jump into the trees and return to him castle when he stepped on something. "The Tetsusaiga." He admired the blade that he was never allowed to have. This time though no deadly aura was protecting it from him. He picked it up and nothing happened, it didn't fight him, he could feel the sword learning to recognize its new owner. It was now his, the Tetsusaiga, was his. Things were too good for him. Inu-Yasha would survive long as a human, he got the Tetsusaiga and Kagome was his.


End file.
